tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Scrap Metal Flowers
Log Title: Scrap Metal Flowers Characters: Delusion, Springer Location: Valvolux Date: January 2, 2019 TP: Dominicon TP Summary: Delusion invites Springer to look at some craft supplies Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 21:28:33 on Wednesday, 2 January 2019.' (Radio) You transmit, "Hello. Would you be interested in some scrap metal for crafting purposes?" to Springer. (Radio) Springer sends you a radio transmission, 'Would depend on the quality.. and where it came from.' (Radio) You transmit, "Somebody went out to where the fighting was outside Valvolux and scavenged some tritanium. It hasn't been picked over, yet. If you hurry, you might find something worth getting before Widget lays claim to the best parts." to Springer. (Radio) Springer sends you a radio transmission, 'Hmmm... need to restock a good bit.. And what.. do you want for this info?' (Radio) You transmit, "What, your darling company isn't enough?" to Springer. (Radio) Springer sends you a radio transmission, 'I made a promise to give the Dominicons a fresh start, so will take you at your word.' (Radio) You transmit, "How interesting! I'm at the stall in Valvolux where the materials are. If you want to find it, all you have to do is find me." to Springer. Delusion lounges near a hastily erected stall that looks like it's a repurposed cart full of scavenged parts and pieces. While she doesn't keep everybody away, the locals do give her enough space to not accidentally run into the Dominicon. Springer makes his way into Valvolux, the Wrecker not bothering to hide or anything.. since a> he was invited here and b> Hiding is not exactly his strong suit in any fashion at all. Delusion is watching for the Autobot and spots him easily enough- he's taller than most of the crowd. She straightens up and lifts a hand in greeting- and to get his attention. Springer keeps scanning the area for a bit before he turns a bit and heads towards Delusion, making his way around what crowd there might be as he closes the distance to Delusion and fnially stopping near her, arms crossing, "Evening, Delusion." Delusion smirks at Springer. "Good evening." She gestures at the booth. "Several of the plates are more holes than metal, but there's some good material in the pile. Nothing quite right for my hobbies, unfortunately." Springer flicks a hand, "Do not really need big pieces too often.. I tend to use the smaller ones." He moves closer to check over the pieces she waved at, examining them slowly and hmmms, "Still a bit.. surprised you called me about these." His own armor is still slightly torn up but he keeps searching the pieces. Delusion shakes her head. "It's not like I'm always working," she comments. "The metal here is a little too hard for my purposes. Though it looks like you might use some to patch a few holes?" She taps gently at Springer's shoulder. Springer looks at the rent as Del taps his shoulder, "Well, would say I've looked worse but we have a good little medic who did a excellent job at patching up broken Mechs like me." He grins as he looks back at the metal, turning one of the larger pieces over in his hands, fingers testing it a bit before he pauses and tilts his head a bit at Delusion, "My turn for a question.. do you have it still?" Delusion mms? "The little rose? I put it on the shelf in my quarters." Springer chuckles, "Was curious if you had or thrown it out." He starts to set a few pieces off to the side as he sorts one he thinks he can use and ones that might not be of much use. Delusion chuckles and leans closer. "I'm not the sort of femme that receives a lot of momentos," she notes softly to Springer. "Besides, it goes well with the decor." Springer chuckles a bit as he turns a bit to look towards Delusion, "You strike me as a Femme who does not want many.. that your one who tends to take what she wants typically." He can't help but laugh at the last part of her statement, "Oh? How so? Have a room full of flowers?" Delusion chuckles. "Well, you have me there. It's the only flower in the room. But there is a row of painted figures there, and the colors match nicely." Springer finishes sorting through the metals, a small pile on the 'acceptable' side, "You mentioned those before.. would be interesting to see I think." He half back towards Delusion, giving her his full attention now, "So what did you desire then, Delusion? In return for these? I don't want to steal from one of your sisters. I've seen Knightmare pissed off before, and that would probably do a good job of doing so." Delusion tilts her head. "You misunderstand- this isn't -my- pile of scrap." She waves to a mech behind the cart. "It's his. But Widgit will happily buy out everything of value if she gets the chance. I just thought you might appreciate the opportunity to get here, first." Springer chuckles again, "I know.. but you could of picked it up for her first. Instead you contacted me?" He looks back towards the one who's stall it is, "And what would you be wanting for this, good sir?" The mech is happy to take shanix or accept trade goods. He has a fairly broad-beamed, construction look to him. Delusion chuckles at Springer's comment. "Even here, I don't know many people by name who'd use it for anything other than armor. Or melt them down for casting later. We're such a relentlessly practical species in some ways." Springer nods in agreement Delusion, "Truth." He pays the mech a handful of shanix before he picks up the metals and gives Delusion his full attention agian, "In some ways.. but a great many species are the same way, Delusion. We also have our own surprises as well." His tradeamark grin appears, "Such as you sending me a message about this. A surprise to me." Delusion spreads her hands. "I wouldn't want to be predictable all the time." She smirks. "It's a nice break from work." Springer uh huhs with a deadpan look, "Come now, lass." He looks at the materials then back up and Delusion, "Since you aimed me at it.. what if I make something for you in return? For your hobbies?" Delusion chuckles. "For -my- hobbies?" She eyes Springer's broad frame. "I'd more want to use you as a canvas." She pauses tilting her head thoughtfully. "There is one flower I rather like, but I don't know if it still grows with all the changes Cybertron's been through." Springer hhmsss at that, not noticing Delusion's look as he ponders, "Well.. if I can't find one, I am sure I can find records of it. And make one from what I have." Delusion hmms. "I don't know if you've heard of the Vos Creeper. It's a vining flower, and was quite rare after the war with Tarn, with the destruction of so much of the area. I haven't been back to see if it still grows for rather obvious reasons." Springer frowns and shakes his head, "Mmm.. No. But know a few people who might know where can find one." He pauses, "You prefer a live one?" Delusion arches an optic ridge. "If one could be found? It'd be good to see one again." Springer grins, "Anything is possible if you know the right people." Delusion smirks back. "Well, then. I suppose you wouldn't be a hero if you didn't take on difficult quests." Springer psssshhh and rolls his shoulder, "No hero. Just doing what I need to do is all. Got to keep the ladies happy afterall too." Delusion quirks an optic ridge. "All the ladies?" Springer raises both hands and shrugs, "Better safe then sorry?" Delusion chuckles and half turns away. "I'd better let you get on it, then. There's quite a lot of them out there." Springer laughs as he turns the other way and starts to walk off before tossing over his shoulder, "But only a few worth keeping happy." Log session ending at 23:34:22 on Wednesday, 2 January 2019.